There has been known a conventional instrument driving device disclosed in Patent Literature 1. In such an instrument driving device, a rotor including a magnet, which serves as a driving source by multipolar magnetization, and at least one reduction gear, which engages with the rotor, are built in a case, and a needle pointer is mounted on a needle point shaft which is mounted to the reduction gear and protrudes outside the case. As a structure for determining a zero point position, the instrument driving device includes the case provided with a stopper and the reduction gear provided with a protrusion. In addition, when the needle pointer is returned to a zero point, the instrument driving device stops the stopper member and the protrusion in a state (a zero point position) in which the stopper member and the protrusion come into contact with each other. In this case, the rotor is retained so as not to move by attraction to a magnetic member, such as a stator which is not shown, by magnetism.